Always
by PotterMichael
Summary: One-Shot. Ginny comes home early from Harpies practice to see Harry on his day off. Will he like what she has in store for him? My very first fic.


**Always**

Ginny Weasley made her way to the apparition point outside of the Holyhead Harpies training complex. She was very enthusiastic about heading home to see Harry. Gwenog Jones, the Harpies captain, had allowed the team to go home early to rest after a grueling week of practice. Ginny was only too happy to accept the offer. There was only a week left to get ready for the start of the season, and she knew the last week was always the hardest.

Ginny reached the apparition point and disapparated. She reappeared outside a quaint little cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole. She and Harry had bought the house and moved in shortly after getting engaged over a year ago.

They had both decided it was best to live in a new house. They felt Grimmauld Place was too dark and way too big, while Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow held too many bad memories. At the new house, there was also the added incentive of reporters and fans not knowing where they lived.

Ginny stepped into the house she now called home. She made her way into the sitting room looking for Harry. She was still feeling energised from her short practice and couldn't wait to use some of it on him.

She and Harry had finally got married over the summer, much to her delight. Since their honeymoon, every time they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Although, that had also been the case since Ginny had turned seventeen and officially become an adult.

Ginny made her way through the sitting room and stepped into the kitchen to find Harry.

"Ginny," Harry called from the kitchen table. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"Gwenog said it was fine for all of us to head home early. Though, she stayed to work out a little more," Ginny said.

"Oh, that's good. I am surprised you didn't stay behind like you usually do. Season starts next week you know," said Harry sarcastically. Ginny had only been reminding him of this fact for weeks.

"I know," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "But I'm a newlywed and I wanted to see my adoring husband on his day off."

She made her way toward Harry before going right past him.

"Is he here? He doesn't seem to be." Ginny said looking around. "He always greets me with a kiss when I come home."

Harry stood up, turned her around and pressed his lips to hers.

"Aw, there's my adoring husband." Ginny said wistfully.

"There's my loving wife," Harry responded while stroking her hair.

"So, what are you up to?" Ginny asked pointing at the papers on the table.

"Doing some paperwork, I couldn't finish it yesterday," answered Harry.

"On your day off? How come you didn't do it yesterday?" Ginny asked curiously.

She knew Harry always tried to finish his work early since the day he'd started his job as an Auror. Hermione was ecstatic about his dramatic change in work ethic, while Ron just groaned about it.

This was mostly due to Hermione complaining that he should follow Harry's example. However, Ron knew Harry only did it so he could have more free time with Ginny.

"Well I was going to do it yesterday. I would have finished it yesterday too, but someone was distracting me," Harry said. "Like they're doing right now."

Ginny blushed sheepishly. She had basically jumped him last night, almost as soon as he had got home. She felt guilty, hadn't she been planning on doing the same thing today, she thought. She had completely disregarded his time, and now he had to do work on his day off.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said turning away from him. "You're obviously busy, so I'll just. . ."

The next words never escaped her lips because Harry had grabbed her and covered them with his own. She leaned into the kiss and let it bask over her.

Harry cupped her face in his hands. "What are you talking about Ginny? I'm never too busy for you." He said sincerely, staring into her eyes.

Harry saw the guilt in her eyes. She hadn't known that he had just been kidding about what he said. She could never be a distraction to him. How could she not know that? Well, he would just have to let her know that, he thought.

"Don't be sorry," said Harry, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. You could never be a distraction to me."

Ginny smiled finally. Harry's soothing words were erasing the guilty feelings. She could be really silly sometimes, she thought. Harry had just been messing with her. She should have realised, she had done the same thing to him often enough to recognise the signs.

She couldn't get over the feeling of how lucky she was to have this wonderful man standing in front of her. He could have had any girl he wanted, literally. The thought that he had picked her, over every other girl, still astounded her. She was broken from her thoughts when Harry continued.

"Besides," Harry added, pressing himself against her, "Even if I was distracted, it was pleasantly so."

"Oh, so you were pleasantly distracted were you?" Ginny asked, her confidence building. Now he had done it. He had brought back her playfulness as only he could. His close proximity, and the way he was staring at her had made her earlier thoughts of jumping him return.

Harry grinned. "Oh yes, very much so."

"So that means you wouldn't mind if I did this." Ginny carefully undid the button on his pants.

Harry's breath hitched before he responded, "No, I wouldn't mind that."

"How about this?" She undid his zipper.

Harry almost let out a moan, "Nope, nothing wrong with that," he barely managed to say.

"What about this?"

Harry closed his eyes in anticipation. He waited, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find Ginny, standing across the kitchen, laughing at him.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said coolly. "Did you know your fly's open?" She asked innocently.

Harry blushed furiously, and zipped up his pants. "Oh, you'll pay for that," he said darkly.

"Not if you don't catch me," said Ginny, her eyes flashing.

She stared back at him for a second before darting for the stairs. He'd anticipated this and was too fast for her. His longer frame allowed him to catch her easily at the foot of the stairs.

"Caught ya," he said cheekily before pinning her against the wall and claiming her lips as his own.

Ginny moaned. "Yes, I'm quite pleased you did," she said against his lips.

"I live to please," Harry responded.

Ginny chuckled. "I've noticed."

"Surprised I caught you though, said Harry thoughtfully. "It must be my superior seeker skills."

"No way," Ginny said while smacking him on the arm. She looked thoughtful. "It must be all that Auror training. It's developed your catching prowess, yeah that's it. Because as you know, my seeker skills are far superior," she said smugly.

Harry laughed. "Not true, I've always been better," he said, puffing out his chest as he did so.

Ginny laughed and kissed Harry forcefully, wrapping her leg around him. "Sure about that Harry? Are you certain it's not just your Auror training?"

Harry blinked several times and then nodded in defeat, "Yeah, that must be it."

"Exactly, so now that you've caught me Mr. Auror, what are you going to do with me?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I have many things planned," said Harry gazing into her eyes.

"Oh really, well what makes you think I'll come quietly."

Harry looked back at her, confusion on his face. In his moment of confusion, Ginny slipped from his grasp, pushed him aside and raced up the stairs. Harry laughed at her playfulness and followed her. Halfway up the stairs he saw her rush into their bedroom. He grinned to himself and slowly made his way up. When he entered the room, Ginny was already laying across their bed.

"Oh no," she said in mock fear. "Looks like you have me cornered."

"Looks like," responded Harry.

"So what are you gonna do about it, Mr. Auror?" Ginny said as she stroked her leg suggestively."

Harry pulled out his wand. "This. _Evanesco!_"

Suddenly all of Ginny's clothes vanished. Ginny looked shocked before grinning back at Harry.

"Two can play that game," she said.

She reached for her own wand before realising it was still in her pants pocket, which Harry had vanished to the hamper in their wardrobe. Harry laughed at her predicament.

"Hey, that's cheating!" She yelled.

"No it's not," Harry said before getting on the bed next to her.

"Yes it is," Ginny persisted.

"No, it's not cheating because I'm with my wife. My gorgeous, loving, adoring wife."

Ginny smiled as theirs lips met again. Then she poked him in his chest. "Yeah, and that's how it always should be, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry feigned shock. "Why Mrs. Potter, I'm outraged you would even suggest such a thing. Why would I ever want to be with anyone else?" He asked, before turning serious. "You're the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife a man could ask for." He punctuated each compliment with a kiss.

Ginny fisted her hands in his hair, the way she loved to do. Harry could say the most wonderful things. "Hmm, keep talking," she purred.

"No thanks, I would much rather do this," Harry said as he began kissing her neck.

Ginny didn't complain. Soon a groan escaped her mouth as shiver went down her spine. She closed her eyes in pleasure as Harry continued to touch her all over her body. He went from her mouth, down to her neck, lingered at her breasts, and then made his way slowly to her naval. She reached blindly for his hair once again and grazed his shirt as she did so.

"Hey! She said, suddenly opening her eyes. This isn't fair, you still have too much clothes on."

Harry laughed as Ginny quickly tugged his shirt over his head, almost tearing it off in the process, before disposing of it in the wardrobe. It was as if the shirt had done her wrong.

"Better?" He asked, an amused look on his face.

"Not quite," said Ginny while sitting up. "We still need to make it even."

As soon as Harry started fumbling with the button on his pants, Ginny jumped on top of him.

"You are going too slow Harry." She said while grabbing his wand from the end of the bed.

"_Evanesco!_" Ginny cried, vanishing the rest of his clothes.

"Better?" Harry asked again, a grin appearing on his face.

Ginny grinned back, "Much."

Before they could go any further, there was a knock downstairs at the front door.

"What now!" Ginny groaned.

Harry swore, something he almost never did. "It's Ron. We were supposed to go for lunch."

Ginny glared at him, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry smiled deftly back at her. "Well, I was pleasantly distracted."

Ginny's glare diminished into another grin. "I live to please," she responded.

Harry glanced up at her in appreciation. "So I've noticed."

They were yet again, interrupted by Ron calling from the front door, "Hey Harry, you in there?"

"So, what should we do about him?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean we, I'm not even here," she said smiling.

Harry returned her almost evil smile with a frown. "Fine, what should _I_ do about him?"

"Get rid of him," she said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Tell him to go away."

"I can't do that, that's rude. I'm the one who invited him to lunch," Harry said.

Ginny immediately rocked her hips against him, making him moan.

"Alright," he stammered. "I'll get rid of him."

Harry reluctantly got out from under her. He went over to window and opened it.

"Hey Ron," Harry called down from the window.

Ron looked up, "Oh Harry, you are home. Still not ready yet?"

Harry looked down and realised he still had no shirt on, or anything else for that matter. Though, Ron could only see up to his torso.

"Yeah, I was just about to take a shower."

"What happened?" Ron said. "You forget I was coming?"

"Yeah sorry, I was doing some stuff around the house and got a little distracted."

Ginny snorted. "Pleasantly distracted," she countered, so only Harry could hear her. He tried hard to fight back a laugh.

"Ok then," Ron said. "Just let me in and I'll wait for you to get ready."

"No!" Harry said, perhaps a little too loudly. "I'll take too long and you only have an hour lunch break."

"Well then we'll just raid your fridge. You still got leftovers from last night right?"

"No, you ate it all," Harry called back. He didn't know for certain if that was true, though it most likely was, but he was trying desperately to get rid of Ron before he got in the house.

"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry knew he had to think quickly. It was unwise to get between a Weasley and their meal, and Ron was the worst of all of them. He was probably starving, having not eaten anything in the past hour, Harry thought to himself. He looked pleadingly toward Ginny, hoping she had an idea.

She stared back, an amused look on her face from watching Harry, standing there naked, at a loss of what to do and trying desperately to get rid of Ron.

"Just tell him to leave so you can shag his sister," Ginny said. She tried to do it with a straight face, but ended up laughing at Harry's horrified expression.

"Oh you're just loads of help," he grimaced.

Harry wondered why he had ever asked for her help. All asking her for help had done was make it so that he couldn't stop staring at her naked body. That and he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. The way the sun seemed to make her pale, soft, beautiful skin glow. The things it did to her hair were even more amazing. It was as if she had a mane of bright, shining, fiery red hair. Oh, how he loved her hair. It smelled wonderful, like a field of wild flowers right under his nose and it all surrounded her perfect face. Oh, how he loved to kiss her face. He could still taste Ginny on his lips. It was better than anything he had ever tasted. Way better than treacle tart, and so much better than steak and kidney pie.

"That's it," Harry said suddenly, startling Ginny in the process.

Somehow, thinking about her had given him an idea. He was right, she could never be a distraction. She always gave him his best ideas, he thought, though they were usually dirty.

"Ron," Harry called. "Could you pick me up a steak and kidney pie from the 'Leaky'?"

"You know I only have one hour on my lunch break right, Ron said impatiently. "The 'Leaky' is packed during lunch hour, you know that. How am I supposed to get the food in that time, let alone bring it back to eat?"

"Hannah," Harry said simply.

"Who?" Ron asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"Hannah Abbott, Ron. You know, Neville's girlfriend. He only talks about her all the time," Harry said.

Ron should remember this, Harry thought. Although, Ron was never one to remember gossip. Even if it was about Neville, one of their best friends who worked with them daily in the Auror office. If it didn't involve Quidditch or Hermione, Ron didn't seem to pay any attention to the conversation.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, realisation dawning. "So, what about her?"

Harry sighed. "She's a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron. So if you just tell her you're in a hurry than she'll get you around the lines. How else do you think Neville gets the food so fast when he buys lunch?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? I just eat the food when it comes," said Ron simply. "So, steak and kidney pie then?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Alright then, I'll be back. See ya Harry, you owe me," he called, leaving quickly so he could eat.

Harry sighed and wiped his brow. "Ron's so funny sometimes," he said as he turned back to Ginny.

She was going through the hamper and was putting a shirt on.

Harry immediately felt disheartened. After all that stress to get rid of Ron and he had taken too long. He cursed his luck, and the day had been going so well.

Ginny finished buttoning the shirt and just smiled as she walked past him, toward the still open window.

"Hey Ron!" She called.

Ron turned around and saw Ginny standing in the window, wearing one of Harry's shirts with all the buttons mismatched. Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Make that two steak and kidney pies please," she called, a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh, and don't forget to thank Hannah for me."

Ginny immediately closed the window, before Ron could respond, leaving him with a shocked look on his face. She turned back to Harry.

He was wearing a shocked look on his face that matched Ron's.

She tried hard to fight back a laugh. "That was fun. Now, where were we?" She asked seductively.

"Wait, er, what?"

"Oh Harry, you have such a way with words," she said smartly.

Harry finally regained some composure. "After all that, you let Ron know you were here the whole time! He's gonna kill me!"

"He won't do anything, besides I'll protect you if he does," she said with a grin.

Harry still looked unsure. "But," he trailed off as Ginny put a finger to his lips and smiled.

She lay back down on the bed, took off his shirt and stared back at him, waiting expectantly.

Merlin, he loved this woman, Harry thought. He could never stay angry at her. After everything he had been through to get her, it would always just seem so petty. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She was just so amazing, she had brought so much fun and excitement into his life. Something he would be forever grateful for, after all the suffering they had gone through. She could have anyone she wanted, he thought, but she had chosen him. Not because he was rich, not because of his fame, or who he was, not because he was considered the savior of Wizard Britain, but because he was Harry, the man she loved.

"Harry," Ginny said.

This brought Harry back to his senses. He looked at her. She had that bright smile he loved so much displayed on her face.

"Yes," he finally responded.

Ginny smiled brighter, "Forgive me?" She asked with a pout.

He stared back at Ginny. That look always did him in, it made it impossible to resist her, not that he would ever want to.

Harry jumped on the bed to join her. Then he looked into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman he loved and smiled.

"Always."


End file.
